Quest for the Ring
by Senna Raye
Summary: Hey, I just wrote this for an English assignment. It's the first book in Fellowship, in the ring wraith's point of view. Please review!


Quest for the Ring  
  
We Nine have been riding across the land for years, searching for your property, Master, your great and powerful Ring. When we find the Ring, and bring it back, you will rule all of Middle-Earth. No one will be able to stop the great Sauron once you have your Ring. And we, your faithful servants, will be by your side on that long-awaited day.  
Until then, we will ride.   
Master, you have sent word to us that the Ring may be in the hands of a hobbit by the name of Baggins. So we race to the north and the east, toward the land they call the Shire. We will find the Ring this time, Master.  
We ride along the road. We have sensed that Master's Ring is not far off. We search around to investigate. Its power grows stronger. We are close. We creep along the road side, its energy pulses. But then, no, it is gone again! We no longer sense the Ring here. Discouraged, we go on.  
The night follows day, the day follows night, and still we search the roads. We lost the trail of this hobbit, but he could not have gone far. Not on little hobbit feet, while we are on our great dark beasts. Then, we find the path again. We gallop along at a hasty pace, the distance between us and your prize, Master, lessening with each step. But, no, again we change our direction. This hobbit has met up with elves. We will come for him again another day.  
Now we have arrived it the village of Bree. The hobbit is here. He has used the ring, and now we know where to find him. We hide in the shadows until we see a small figure come out of the inn. Perhaps this is that filthy Baggins that has your Ring, Master!  
  
We slowly surround the little creature. He begins to shake, looking around in all directions. We pounce upon him, Master, and he falls to the street. But this hobbit does not have your Ring, and we leave him. We will search the inn later in the night.  
We are going to search the room now. We appear in the room, and shred the beds. But we were tricked again! There is no hobbits, or rings, in here. We leave again. But do not worry, Master, we will not fail you.  
The hobbit and his company have left. We will follow close and wait for an opportune time to strike again. We will wait until they have no where to run. Then, Master, we will succeed.   
The night comes. The hobbit and his friends are resting on a hillside. Now we will attack. We circle around him. Baggins will have no where to turn. His tall companion tries to scare us with fire, but we will not run. The Ring's power grows far stronger than ever before. And then it happens. Baggins slipped on the Ring! He is in our realm now. We see him clearly now, and his frightened face is seeing our true forms for the first time. We attack. The hobbit tries to fight back, but he his no match for us! We succeed in wounding him! Our sword has pierced his shoulder, and a sliver is working its way to his heart. Once it reaches there, he will become one of us. Forever trapped in the world of shadow!  
The tall man came to the hobbit's rescue. He waved his fiery torch, and we retreat. It is no set back, we have already won. In the morning the hobbit will be weak, and we will run him down. And then our quest will be over! We will return the Ring to you, Sauron, for you are it's proper owner!  
The day has begun again. We ride all around the hobbit's path. They are trying to reach Rivendell, on the other side of the ford, but they will not make it. We will catch them before they reach the water. We see him! Baggins is straight ahead, atop of a white horse. The horse runs, carrying the hobbit and the Ring toward the water. We run after them, our cry escapes our lips. The white horse is faster than ours, but we are all around him. We will cut him off before he reaches the ford. We throw back our hoods, Master, and bare our swords. We have won! At long last, we can return to Mordor and serve at your side.   
The white horse carries his burden across the ford. He has beaten us to the water, after all, but we will still get him.   
"Go back! Go back to the Land of Mordor, and follow me no more!" Baggins cries.  
We laugh at him. "Come back! Come back! To Mordor we will take you!"  
He again tells us to leave, but now his voice is no more than a whisper. The sliver of our sword is working it's way further into him. We cry for the Ring, Master. We will make him give us the Ring!  
"By Elbereth and Luthien the Fair," Baggins says, lifting his sword, "you shall have neither the Ring nor me!"  
We cross the ford! We have had enough of waiting, Master. We will retrieve your Ring. The hobbit drops his sword as we begin to cross. Suddenly, the water level rises. We look up river and we see waves! There are white, foamy waves, Master, with white horses and white riders at their crests! We are overwhelmed, Master! Our horses will drowned! We will again become shapeless! We have failed you again, Master.  
We are sorry. 


End file.
